The Bet
by hellogoodbyeseeyounever
Summary: Chad and Sonny bet. Who will win? Channy through and through.O/C
1. They bet

To the Cafeteria:

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were too low to go through the _common_ hallway."

"I wanted to avoid Portlyn. I mean like, she's all pretty and all but she seems to think we're an item. Which we clearly aren't."

"How do you live with that miserable excuse for a human anyway?"

"I can cause our fans love her. MacKenzie Falls has been getting like tons more views since she came. That's more than we can say for So Random since YOU came along."

"YOU JERK!!!"

"I bet you that MacKenzie Falls will get more views than So Random."

"OK, fine, it's a bet."

"If I win, you have to be my slave for a week."

"And if I do, you have to stop being a jerk for a week to everybody. And I mean EVERYBODY!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Oh boy.

In the Cafeteria:

"Hey, Tawni," I said sitting down next to her.

"Sonny. That was like the best rehearsal we did EVER," Tawni replied.

"I know. We are totally gonna get the most views from this sketch," Sonny replied

"So why do you suddenly care about getting alot of views? That's not you. That's Tawni," Zora asked.

"I made a bet with Chad. He tricked me into it by making me mad. So if I end up losing, I'm Chad's slave. That's like torture!!!"

"WHAT!" they all chorused.

"Don't you realize he could turn you against us in your one week of slavery? He could use you to make MacKenzie Falls better than So Random. And there would be nothing you could do about it. NOtHING!!!!" Zora screamed.

"Look out Sonny. Chad is evil. So beware!" Grady warned.

"You think I don't know that?" she replied. "He would probably stick a sign that says _If I act bad do not watch So Random _on my forehead. And make me act bad so that So Random would become less popular."

We ended up leaving the caf depressed .

"Hey. Why so gloomy? Oh right. Because I'm gonna win the bet and make you lose Sonny for a week. And there will be nothing you can do about it," Chad said as he passed us in the hallway.

HE IRRITATES ME!!!!

* * *

A/N: So watcha think for the beginning? Review if you want more.


	2. So Random Rehersal

Rehearsal:

_The **Fast** Food Restaurant: Customer (Sonny) gets a job_

_-----------start of scene---------_

_(Customer walks up to counter)_

_Customer: Hey, Can I get a job here?_

_Manager (Grady): Sure. If you've been here before you know how everything works. Observe._

_Waitress (Tawni) to Customer 2 (Zora): What would you like?_

_Customer 2: French Fries, ketchup, and a milkshake_

_Waitress: French Fries, ketchup, and a milkshake_ _coming right up_

_(3 ordered items dumped on Customer)_

_Customer 2: Thanks. Now my mom can't make me go to that evil kid's birthday party._

_Customer: ???? OK?_

_Manager: Your turn._

_(New Customer (Nico) walks in)_

_Waitress 2 (Sonny): What would you like?_

_New Customer: 3 Double cheeseburgers, onion rings, and a coke_

_Waitress 2: Hold on._

_(walks over to the kitchen and begin making the order manually)_

_Manager: What are you doing?_

_Waitress 2: Making the order._

_Manager: No. You do this._

_(pulls levers and New Customer's order is dropped on him)_

_New Customer: Thanks!_

_Manager: Come again soon._

_(turns to Waitress 2)_

_Manager: What do **you** like to eat most?_

_Waitress 2: Milkshake, onion rings, and a hot dog. Why?_

_Manager: Order up!_

_(Waitress 2's preferences is dropped on her)_

_Manager: You cover shifts 4 and 5 on Mondays-_

_Waitress 2: I'm never coming here again!!!_

_(storms outside in a huff)_

_--------------end of scene------------------_

"Great rehersal, you guys," Marshall said.

"It better be if I want to beat Chad." Sonny muttered. That stupid cute Chad. She probably wouldn't mind being his slave...NO NO NO...SHE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!

"Don't worry," Tawni reassured Sonny. "We'll win and you will be reaping the reward of seeing a NICE Chad. We want to see that really badly, don't we guys?"

"Sure we do. Who wouldn't?" they all chorused.

"Chad," Sonny murmured.

* * *

A/N: Watcha think? Next up, Rehersal at the Falls! Review please!!!


	3. Rehersal at the Falls

At MacKenzie Falls:

_Best Friend Betrayal (Set when Penelope is still his girlfriend)_

_------------start of scene----------------_

_MacKenzie: I can't believe you. You, out of all people are trying to steal my girlfriend.I would've expected this from Devon, but you?_

_Trevor: Why do you think I am? Because you are not worth her!_

_(MacKenzie is shocked at his vehemence)_

_MacKenzie: Ok, fine. So we can settle this, let's go to Penelope's house and see who she wants, me or you._

_Trevor: Fine, let's go._

_(drive there in silence)_

_(find Penelope on the porch)_

_Penelope: What are you two doing here?_

_MacKenzie: Choose._

_Penelope: What????_

_MacKenzie: It's either me or Trevor. We go by your decision._

_Penelope: I choose.....neither of you_

_(runs away crying)!!_

_(MacKenzie and Trevor stare at each other)_

_MacKenzie: I am going to get her back._

_Trevor: No you won't because I will get her first._

_Narrator: Who will get Penelope? To be continued..._

_------------end of scene------------_

"Great rehersal, everyone," their director said.

Portlyn walked up to Chad. There was a crowd gathering around them. "Hey, we heard about your bet with that Chuckle City freak. You better win because you not being you is not good publicity."

"Look. Do the best you ever did on the real thing and if I win the bet, I'll make Sonny guest star on The Falls, so So Random loses ratings, ok?" Chad said.

"It's a deal," Portlyn said. The rest of the cast nodded. Everyone began drifting away.

It would be a dream come true if Sonny was his slave. Then he could kiss her and she wouldn't resist. Heck, he could even make it the best thing she ever experienced. His love/hate feelings for Sonny were becoming more love than hate. He was going to tell her before he thought of making the bet with her.

And boy did he enjoy infuriating her.

* * *

A/N: Chad's rehersal. What do you think? Tell me. Click the REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER button.


	4. Waiting for Ratings

Sonny POV:

It was the day the ratings for So Random and MacKenzie Falls came out. Tawni and I checked them aggresively until we got to So Random.

"Hey, not bad," Zora said when we told her our rating.

Tawni was checking for MacKenzie's rating when I heard, "NO...NO...NOOOOO!!!!!"

"Tawni, what?" I asked her.

"MacKenzie Falls....higher...rating...CHAD WON THE BET!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Chad POV:

I checked the ratings online. So Random's was high. But was ours higher?

I looked at the number on our rating. And compared it to So Random's. And ours was higher!!!!!!!!

I WON THE BET!!!

I rushed over to the So Random dressing room. I opened the door to Sonny's and Tammy"s (that **is** her name isn't it?) dressing room. All of them were there with their expressions shocked.

"Yup. Stare all you like, but that won't change the rating. Sonny lost the bet. She has to pay up and there's nothing you can do about it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. Review plz!!!


	5. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

Sonny POV:

"Chad!! Leave." I told him.

"Oh, that's where you're helpless. You're my slave. I'm not yours. Get your stuff and follow me. I got you a temporary dressing room."

**THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!**

10 minutes later....

"OK, so you are gonna guest star at the Falls. You'll get the script, character descriptions, and schedules after lunch," Chad told me as we were walking down the hallway.

We came up to a door, which Chad opened. "This is your dressing room."

It was a nice spacious room with a bed, dresser, and desk. "Sit down." he said.

"You do **not** listen to any other person on the Falls. Me and you made the bet and the loser pays ONLY the winner, OK?"

"FINE, Chad."

"So wer'e good?"

"Oh, wer'e soo good."

Then his hand tilted up my chin and I thought he was gonna kiss me. But he just said, "Remember that, or you'll pay."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Next up...LUNCH! Plz Review guys..


	6. Lunch

At the Cafeteria:

SPOV:

Maybe there will be one good thing to this slave thing. I hope I get the same food as the people from the Falls.

"Hey, Bertha. I'm with the Falls this week."

I didn't see Chad behind me.

"But she would still prefer the food for So Random."

WHAT???

"You're my slave, remember?" he whispered in my ear as she gave me the tray of icky slop usually reserved for So Random.

He led me to a small room in the corner of the cafeteria with one small table and a chair."You eat here."

What can I do?

"Fine. Where do I go after I eat?"

"To your dressing room. Remember what I told you about the script?"

"Ok. Now grant me one request. LEAVE!"

"Hey cool it, Sonny. I'm going."

He left me in that tiny room. I ate my lunch in silence. I walked out to the taunts of the other people in the cafeteria and placed my tray near the garbage. I left the cafeteria to go to my dressing room.

CPOV:

I can't believe she could stand tall after having to eat in the "closet". I hated doing that to her, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. What else would you expect from me? She's probably gonna hate me now.

* * *

A/N: The torture begins! Plz review..


	7. Charcter Descriptions and Death Threats

Back at the Dressing Room:

The script, character description, and schedule were on the desk. I opened the envelope and scanned the words hungrily.

_Name: Jenny Garcia_

_Description: Jenny dresses in earth tones. She is a newcomer to town. MacKenzie and Jenny hit it off when they first bump into each other. Of course, this triggers some unwanted attention fron Penelope. Jenny is portrayed as MacKenzie's love interest._

This isn't that bad. Wait a second...LOVE INTEREST????????

This can't be good. If I play this part well, the fans will want me to stay and So Random will hate me. If I play the part badly, MacKenzie Fall's ratings will go down and MacKenzie Falls will hate me.

I bet that Chad had something to do with this. Yup, he weighed the options do make me do what he wants me to do.

I looked at a part of the script:

_-------start of scene-----_

_(at MacKenzie's home)_

_Mackenzie: Would you like something to drink?_

_Jenny: No thank you, but thanks for offering. You have a beautiful house._

_Mackenzie: Thank you. My great-grandfather built it._

_Jenny: I really appreciate all your help._

_MacKenzie: Do you want to know how to repay me?_

_(tilts chn up and kisses her)_

_---------end of scene----------_

A KISS???

I shouldn't have ever agreed to this bet.

Now he's gone too far.

I. Hate. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

I rushed to Chad's room in a rage.

Chad's Dressing Room:

"Whoa, whoa. Where's the fire?"

"I. Am. Gonna. Kill. You. And. Make. It. Painful."

"Why?"

"DID YOU READ THE SCRIPT? I am sure as hell that you had something to do with it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you, Chad Dylan Cooper, and this is definetly something you would do."

"It is?" _Now the jerkface was acting all innocent._

"DUH!!!!!"

"Rehersal's at 6:00 tonight. Be at Studio 12."

"I was leaving anyway."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

I am going to have to restrain myself from putting a knife in his throat. And that won't be easy.

* * *

A/N: Next up, Rehersal. Plz review.


	8. Why Does That Happen? ?

A/N: Note to nonmembers: If you guys wanna say something, don't be shy. I wanna hear everything and I mean everything you have to say. That's why I enabled anonymous reviews.

* * *

Rehersal:

SPOV:

Portlyn and I were practicing the scene where Penelope threatened Jenny.

_------------start of scene------------_

_Penelope: Do you and MacKenzie have a "thing"?_

_Jenny: Of course not! We're just friends._

_Penelope: Keep it that way._

_Jenny: Excuse me?_

_Penelope: Don't play all innocent with me._

_Jenny: What did I do?_

_Penelope: You have earned MacKenzie's affection which is reserved only for me._

_Jenny: No I haven't._

_Penelope: Keep your hands off MacKenzie or I'll make sure you wish that you've never been born._

_-------------end of scene---------------_

"Great rehersal, you guys," the director told us.

Back at the Dressing Room:

I was putting down my script when Chad entered the room. "Nice rehersal," he commented.

"Really?"

"No one questions if Chad Dylan Cooper compliments them. They take it gratefully."

"I **am** questioning it."

"Sit."

So I sat.

"Slaves do not defy their masters." He began trailing his fingers down my neck.

"They obey them." He slipped his hand under my shirt but over my bra.

A husky note crept into his voice at my shiver.

"And you are a slave." His teeth grazed my earlobe.

He put his thumb over my bottom lip, stroking it. A minute later he broke away and left the room.

He really turns me on.

Problem: he's the enemy.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Next: Filming!. Review PLZ!!!!!!


	9. Filming

Dressing Room:

I was trying to find a uniform that would match Jenny's taste. Anything that fit me wasn't her style and anything that was her style was either too big or too small.

Finally, I found a blue vest, white blouse, blue skirt, green tie, and brown boots.

Problem: the skirt was about quarter-thigh long, and I **never** wore skirts like that.

I passed Chad in the hallway, and he gave a wolf-whistle. I blushed crimson-red.

Filming:

I watched the other people rehearse and they were actually pretty good.

"Places everyone!!!" the director called.

Chad and I walked over to where we were supposed to be.

"Ready, Set, ACTION!"

"Thank you so much for your help, MacKenzie."

"Would you like to know how to repay me?"

Chad walked closer and caught my chin. He tilted it up and pressed his lips to mine in a soft peck.

"CUT! That was great."

We waited while the crew changed the scene.

"Places!"

"OK....ACTION!"

"What's the matter, Jenny?"

"You are. Why'd you kiss Penelope?"

"Because I didn't know I liked you yet."

"You kissed me 10 minutes before you kissed her. You're a jerk."

"Would a jerk do this?" He tried to tilt my (Jenny's) chin up to kiss me (her).

I (Jenny) twisted out of his grasp. "Yes, a jerk who thought I was gullible enough to fall for the lies you told about me being the only one for you. I'm going, so you can have all the Penelope you like. Good-bye Mackenzie." I (she) ran off.

"CUT, CUT! That was excellent!!!"

I went to my dressing room feeling exhausted. Chad came in.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"I wanted to tell you that the kiss meant nothing." My hopes sank. "But this does."

He closed the distance between us. He cupped my chin in his hands and brought his face close to mine. He pressed his lips to mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He played tug of war with mine and let me go when we were both breathless. " Do you believe that?"

"Yes." I was giddy with desire but he left the room to leave me with my thoughts.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? You guys like? Next up, the After Party with a Chance of Betrayal. PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	10. Party With a Chance of Betrayal

Still in the Dressing Room (but in the evening):

"No, No, NOOOO!!! You can make me guest star at the Falls, eat inedible goop, and humiliate me in front of the whole cafeteria, but there's no way I'm wearing that!"

The outfit in question was a thin blue and white sundress and brown heeled boots. At first glance it seems harmless, but when you wear it, it only covers your butt and you can see the bra and panties underneath. Not exactly the most modest clothes ever. And not to mention the boots had 3 inch heels.

"Why could you wear a that short skirt on the Falls?"

"Because you couldn't see my undergarments beneath them!"

"You want to make a good impression, wear that."

"But I don't."

"But I want you to. Case closed."

Studio 14:

I entered the studio with Chad. Of course, everyone sees Chad make his grand entrance, but when they saw me, the guys ALL wolf whistled. I blushed crimson red.

Every single girl looked at me with a mix of jealousy, anger, and admiration.

Every guy rushed over to me to claim me as their date. But Chad put a protective arm around my waist saying, "Sorry, guys. She's taken. By me. So back off."

Then I saw the girls' expressions change. All of them had been Chad's at some point in time girlfriend and I was just the next in line. They all smirked at me.

An Hour Later.....

I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw Chad. With another girl. With his lips on hers.

I left the party in tears.

* * *

A/N:What do you think? Review. I really wanna hear what you have to say. Next: Confrontations!


	11. Confrontations

Dressing Room:

I couldn't believe that jerk did that! He kissed me like 10 minutes before the party. Then at the party I caught him with his lips on another girl's.

Wait a minute. Was that Portlyn???

He said he wasn't into her. That double-crossing jerk!

I heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me." _Chad._ Guess I might as well take the oppurtunity to confront him.

"What's up? How come you left the party so soon?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you kissing Portlyn. And I thought you liked me!"

CPOV:

Wait. She saw that?

**PORTLYN!!!** Bells were going off in my head.

She had a crush on me. She was jealous. No wonder it was so perfectly timed.

He must have paid Jeff to tell the director when to practice the kiss.

"You weren't supposed to see that." _Ooops. Bad word choice._

"That's all you can say? You thought you could pull off kissing both of us.

"Sonny, I can explain."

"No more excuses, Chad. I've had enough of all your games." She left.

That evil Portlyn. Any hopes of her and me being a couple have gone bye-bye.

Hold on. Maybe I can prove to her that I only want her...

Just maybe.

* * *

A/N: Sry 4 not updating. Next: Damage Control. Only 2 chapters left. Review!!!!


	12. Invitation and Answer

Outside Sonny's Dressing Room:

CPOV:

I knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Party tonight. Wanna come?"

"Why? So I can see your lips on Portlyn's again?"

_Ouch._ _That stung._

"No. To get your mind off of everything that's been going on."

SPOV:

Tempting. Maybe I should say yes.

But maybe he was setting me up to humiliate me again.

"Let me think about it."

"K'. See ya if you're gonna be there."

_No trying to apologize, no nothing? Maybe I wasn't that stupid._

_But the stress was getting to me. Big time. So I guess I'll take my chances to have fun._

I chose a dress that would go with any party theme. It was grey, knee-length, with silver embroidery, and see through lace sleeves.

Time to party!

Studio 14:

CPOV:

This better work. It had to. Or otherwise I would probably go insane.

I just spotted Sonny, wearing a hot dress. All the boy's tongues were hanging out (literally)

All of them were about to rush over to her when I shot them quelling looks that warned them to stay away from Sonny.

I pulled a blue scarf from my pocket, and walked over behind Sonny.

SPOV:

I was sitting on a chair in a corner. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Makin' it more spontaneous! Read and Review. THX!

BTW: I do not own SWAC.


	13. Read My Lips

Someone helped me up and took my arm. I was dragged until I felt a cool breeze, which meant we were outside.

"Who the heck are you and why..." I was stopped by a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhhhh." _Chad._

"CHAD!!! I thought I broke up with you." He put his hand over my mouth again.

"Shh, Sonny. I have the hand. So shut up." So I did.

He picked me up bridal style and dropped me into his car.

Chad pulled of the scarf and put on my seatbelt.

"Look. Chad. I'm sick and tired of your excuses."

"Sonny. Look. I didn't kiss Portlyn. Portlyn kissed me."

"Now you're blaming Portlyn, huh?"

"No. Because it's her fault. She's jealous of you and tried to break us up."

Understanding dawned over me.

"Chad, look I'm sorry..."

"Hey, look here, Sonny. I never said I forgave you."

"What do you want?"

"Read. My. Lips." He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Did you get the message?"

"Yup. You forgive me. And I'm in love with you."

"Guess the feeling's mutual."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. And I knew three things:

1. I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

2. The week was over.

3. My castmates were gonna kill me.

* * *

A/N:This is the end. What did you think? Want a sequel? Tell me!


End file.
